


Lestrade je idiot

by ArcheaMajuar



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 10:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5704819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheaMajuar/pseuds/ArcheaMajuar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slash in czech language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lestrade je idiot

Jen nad tím kroutil hlavou. Nemohl pochopit, jak Sherlock dokázal tyhle případy vyřešit. Ležely v bedně roky, nikdo na ně ani nesáhnul, dokud se neobjevil tenhle pološílený maniak s geniálním mozkem a brilantními pozorovacími schopnostmi. Když jej sledoval při práci, ať si jej pozval či se na místě činu zcela náhodně objevil, jen žasnul. Chvílemi se cítil méněcenný, ale ono to za příležitost vidět tak výjimečný dar v akci asi stálo.

 

Odložil složky na kraj stolu a roztáhl se v křesle. Ačkoliv byl Sherlock těžko zvládnutelný a předpokládal, že drogové zátahy v budoucnu neustanou, měl ho svým způsobem rád. Kdyby neměl, tak by asi poslechnul vedení a tuhle podivnou spolupráci ukončil, jenže pak by úspěšnost policie při řešení vražd a loupeží asi klesla. A Sherlock měl aspoň co dělat, a nepumpoval si do těla všelijaká svinstva.

 

Mrknul na hodiny a znejistěl. Měl by jít domů, za svou ženou, jenže se mu opravdu nechtělo. Před pár dny mu Sherlock oznámil, že udržuje poměr nejspíše se svým cvičitelem aerobiku. Ale že by ji kvůli tomu měl Lestrade konfrontovat? Na tohle nikdy nebyl… Nikdy s ní neuměl příliš dobře komunikovat, mluvit o citech… Nejraději byl v práci a chytal jednoho hajzla za druhým. Ne, vlastně se jí vůbec nedivil, že si někoho našla.

 

Možná by si mohl zajít do hospody, pomyslel si, když v tom se otevřely dveře, jimiž dovnitř vkráčel sám Sherlock Holmes a následně zoufalá Donnovanová.

 

"Já se ho snažila zadržet…" sršely z jejich očí blesky, zatímco se nenávistně šklebila na detektiva.

 

Lestrade protočil oči a gestem ji poslal pryč, že je to v pořádku. Relativně.

 

"Co tady chceš?" zeptal se Sherlocka klidně a shledal, že mladší muž vypadá… divně. Do průměru sice nezapadal většinu času, ale i když se držel hrdě a díval se na Lestrada jaksi svrchu, působil znaveně.

 

"Nudím se."

 

"A co jako?" nechápal Lestrade, proč za ním přišel, aby mu sdělil tak banální věc. "Se nějak zabav, třeba jako normální člověk."

 

"Lestrade, dívat se na hokej a popíjet víno za zábavu nepovažuju," odfrknul si Sherlock.

 

"Dívat se na fotbal a pít pivo," zamumlal starší muž bezpředmětně, Sherlockovi to bylo vážně jedno, co dělali prostí lidé o svém volnu. "Tak si zajdi do kina."

 

"Budeš mě následující hodinu zásobovat stupidními nápady nebo se prostě zvedneš, abychom mohli jít ke mně?"

 

Lestrada překvapeně otevřel ústa, ale pod Sherlockovým netrpělivým pohledem je opět zavřel, nakonec jen přikývnul a postavil se. Sebral z věšáku kabát a následoval detektiva ven. Sice absolutně netušil, čemu se právě upsal, ale aspoň měl výmluvu, proč nešel domů…

 

Pochodoval za Sherlockem až na parkoviště, kde se ten génius zastavil neomylně před Lestradovým autem. Staršího muže to už ani nepřekvapovalo, odemkl vůz a po chvíli už vyjížděli z garáže. Rozhostilo se ticho, z Gregovy strany nervózní. Bubnoval prsty o volant a vrhal mírně podrážděné pohledy po Sherlockovi, jenž nehnul ani brvou.

 

"Tak mohl bys mi laskavě říct, proč jedeme k tobě?" štěknul po něm a téměř zaskřípal zuby, když se k němu upřely ledově šedé oči, naprosto ignorující Lestradův tón hlasu.

 

"Protože u tebe je tvoje žena. Ze svých zkušeností vím, že u těch si mnoho sympatií získat neumím," odvětil zcela klidně Sherlock.

 

"Ty víš, že takhle jsem to nemyslel, Sherlocku," odseknul Lestrade a pomyslel si něco o psím počasí, ovlivňujícím náladu. Ne, nezlobil se na Sherlocka, jen byl nejistý. Ten sarkastický samotář jej k sobě nikdy nepozval, neprojevil zájem s ním trávit více času…

 

"Jak jsem řekl, nudím se a potřebuju se zabavit."

 

"A to ti jako mám zatančit na stole?" nemohl uvěřit svých uším Greg. Vážně si nedokázal představit, co po něm Sherlock chce, přesto nadále mířil k jeho bydlišti, byť zmatení vzrostlo ještě více ve chvíli, kdy se detektiv nad Lestradovou otázkou pousmál.

 

To Grega rozhodilo enormně, tak tak se soustředil na jízdu a nahlas si oddechl, když konečně spatřil dům, v němž Sherlock přebýval. Z venku vypadal příšerně, ale po příchodu do bytu už to tak strašné nebylo. Teplo domova na něj sice nedýchlo, ovšem Sherlockův bratr si dal s vybavením záležet. Ušklíbl se při pomyšlení, jak Sherlocka muselo žrát, že jeho byt tak okatě křičí "Byl jsem tady. Mycroft."

 

Detektiv by si takový nábytek nikdy nepořídil, nejspíše by měl jen matraci, varnou konvici, ledničku a notebook… Lestrade se přestal zaobírat hloupostmi, přehodil kabát přes křeslo a vyhledal pohledem Sherlocka, jenž se po bytě potuloval už jen v košili a kalhotách, a právě otvíral ledničku.

 

Greg dál nerozhodně postával uprostřed pokoje a s údivem převzal plechovku, kterou mu Sherlock podal.

"Moje oblíbené," dotkl se jeho rtů úsměv a poděkoval, načež Sherlock jen kývnul a pokynul mu, aby se posadil na gauč. Detektiv se elegantně umístil vedle něj a zapnul televizi, chvíli přepínal programy, než k Lestradovu dalšímu šoku spokojil se sportovním kanálem.

 

"Odkdy se díváš na basket?" otázal se podezřívavě Lestrade, který už nerozuměl vůbec ničemu, nicméně měl v ruce pivo a na obrazovce sport, takže si příliš stěžovat nechtěl.

 

Sherlock jen pokrčil rameny, stáhl se do rohu gauče a podepřel si hlavu. Greg jej chvíli pozoroval, ale pak se zaměřil na hru a dokonce ji i vnímal. Ovšem fotbal to nebyl, takže sotva po dvaceti minutách jeho pozornost opadla, očima bloudil po zařízení bytu a přemýšlel nad podivným chováním svého konzultanta. Zrak doputoval až k samotnému původci jeho rozpoložení a…

 

Díval se na něj. Šedé oči jej doslova hltaly pohledem, propalovaly jej s takovou intenzitou, že se Lestrade nedobrovolně zachvěl.

 

"Co?" vyštěkl ofenzivně, přestože si byl téměř jistý, že jej Sherlock nechce kritizovat. Na to byl jeho výraz příliš uvolněný… Ale neznal nebo ho nenapadal jiný důvod, kterým by si ten pohled vysvětlil.

 

Sherlock mlčel, nespouštěl však s Grega oči. A pak se pohnul. Směrem k němu.

 

Lestrade ho ostražitě sledoval, mladší muž se nyní nacházel těsně u něj, jednu nohu složenou pod sebou, druhou na podlaze, ruku na opěradle gauče a… tou volnou mu vzal plechovku a položil na stůl. Greg pochopením vykulil oči, ale neučinil vůbec nic, aby Sherlockovi zabránil se ještě více přiblížit, naklonit se a přitisknout svá ústa na ta Lestradova.

 

V Gregově mysli bylo na moment pusto a prázdno, poté se vyrojily myšlenky na to, jak příjemně Sherlockovy rty působí, jak rád by jej políbil zpět, jak je jeho štíhlé tělo přitažlivé… Ne, Sherlock vůbec nebyl ošklivý, jenže Lestrade na něj v tomhle smyslu nikdy nepomyslel, protože… Protože to byl prostě Sherlock!

 

Chytil jej za ramena a s citem od sebe odtrhnul, pohledem mapoval jeho tvář a zastavil se u očí.

 

"Copak ses pomátl?" vydechl a sám sebe překvapil, jak vyděšeně zazněl.

 

"Nikoliv, Gregu, jsem více při smyslech než kdy dřív," řekl a Lestrade o jeho upřímnosti nepochyboval. Nebyl sjetý, opilý… zcela vědomý si toho, co činil.

 

"No, dobře, ale…" dával si dvě a dvě dohromady starší muž, jeho momentální nepozornosti využil Sherlock tak, že se opět pokusil Lestradea políbit. Ten ovšem zareagoval tím, že z gauče doslova vyskočil a zůstal stát metr od něj.

 

"Sherlocku, já chápu, že se nudíš, ale jen kvůli tomu s tebou opravdu spát nebudu," vyjádřil se Greg, žaludek z nějakého důvodu stažený do uzlu, skoro jako by ho někdo kopnul, chystal se využít…

 

Detektiv na něj z pohovky chvíli zíral, načež složil hlavu do dlaní.

 

"Ty. Jsi. Neskutečný. Idiot. Lestrade. Vážně idiot," zvedl zrak zpět k druhému muži. "Ty si vážně myslíš, že jsem za tebou přišel jen proto, že se nudím? Během pěti minut bych si obstaral jakoukoliv dostupnou drogu, kdybych chtěl. Vážně máš pocit, že jsem v lednici jen tak měl tvou oblíbenou značku piva? Že jsem pro svou vlastní potřebu sebetrýznění nechal běžet sportovní kanál? A kdyby ses trochu snažil a zapojil občas mozek, možná by sis mých záměrů všiml dřív…"

 

Zdráhal se uvěřit tomu, co právě slyšel, z Sherlockových úst to znělo tak nepravděpodobně a skoro bizarně, přesto před ním mladší muž seděl, šedivé oči pro jednou živé emocemi.

 

"Myslíš to vážně?" zeptal se tak tiše, že nebýt po vypnutí televize v místnosti hrobové ticho, Sherlock by jej neslyšel, neslyšel by ani tu drobnou, téměř nepatrnou stopu naděje, již otázka obsahovala.

 

Ano, byl šokovaný, byl zcela vyvedený z míry, ale jestli Sherlock mluví pravdu… a má o něj zájem… V jeho věku mu prostě už nechodily nabídky od pohledných mužů, žen už měl díky svému rozbitémumanželství plné zuby a typem na jednu noc nikdy nebyl, takže…

 

…takže když Sherlock místo odpovědi opustil gauč, postavil se těsně k němu a tvář mu zbrázdil upřímný, snad povzbudivý úsměv… když šeď jeho očí pozbyla vypočítavost a chlad, naopak zářila vřelou nákloností, jež nahradila frustraci z Lestradovy zabedněnosti.

 

"Už tě můžu políbit, Gregu?"

 

Jemně… tak strašně jemně se Sherlock zeptal, že něco uvnitř Lestradea se pohnulo a shledal se být zcela přesvědčen, že detektiv vůči němu vážně něco cítí. Sherlockova tvář se pomalu přibližovala k té Gregově, bylo už jen otázkou času, kdy dorazí k Lestradovým rtům, nebo kdy se starší muž rozhodně setkat se s ním napůl cesty, načež se uskutečnilo obé.

 

Vzápětí Greg na svém těle ucítil dvě ruce, jedna mu stiskla bok a druhá se usadila za jeho krkem, mladší muž polibek prohloubil a líbal Grega tak, že tomu se nedostávalo vzduchu, přesto jediné, co udělal, bylo přitisknutí si druhého muže ještě blíže k sobě, objal jej kolem pasu a prsty se dotknul Sherlockových hedvábných vlasů.

 

Na návrat domů toho večera už ani nepomyslel.


End file.
